


Can You See Inside

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: CEO!Luke, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, intern!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is ridiculously cute and has amazing thighs and it's cool, it's fine, Luke's okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> *takes every fic title from jbh* art 
> 
> i couldn't stop thinking about luke being a ceo so I wrote this lmao  
> hopefully u like it

Luke is ten minutes late. It's really not his fault this time. There had been some fuck up with the subway schedule and he'd ended up having to get a bus, then a taxi, then had to walk, then _run_. The wind picks up Luke's scarf and smacks it into his face for the third time. The day's already gone to shit and it's not even half nine. 

He slows his pace when he gets into the actual building, not wanting to be captured on a stealthy iPhone camera, sprinting through the lobby, and then made into an office meme like Calum was when he wore flared blue jeans one time. The picture still cracks him up every time it's forwarded to his inbox. 

"Good morning Mr Hemmings," Jess, the receptionist calls as he runs by. She sounds like she's stifling a laugh at his suffering. His employees are literally heartless. 

"Morning," he calls back, out of breath. He's not made for running. His legs are so long and require a lot of energy to constantly lift them. 

He glances to the stairs when he reaches them but decides that enough is enough. He pushes the button for the elevator. So he's late. He hardly deserves the fucking death penalty, which is basically what taking the stairs to the eighth floor is. 

As soon as he steps into the elevator, he braces his hands against his knees and starts panting, trying to regain his breath so he can stride into the board room without sounding like he's about to drop dead. Fucking subway schedules. 

There's a ding and he steps out of the elevator and in his breathless state, walks right into Ashton. 

"Fuck, sorry," he breathes, standing upright and running a hand through his sweaty hair that's flopped into his face. Ashton grips him by the shoulders to steady him. 

"Are you going to die?" Ashton asks cautiously. 

"Yeah. Had to run. Why aren't you at the meeting?" 

"The better question is, why aren't _you_ at the meeting Mr Boss Man? You're fifteen minutes late."

Luke groans. "The subway—"

"Yeah, yeah." Ashton grins, throwing a hand around Luke's shoulders and steering him into his office. "Anyway, I sent round an email saying it's been rescheduled to the afternoon."

Luke breathes a long sigh of relief. His employees already don't take him seriously (his newest intern actually calls him bro) he really doesn't need to show up late to a meeting with sweaty hair and be the subject of ridicule for a week. 

"What would I do without you." Luke sighs, flopping down into his desk chair. 

"Nothing. I expect a $100,000 pay rise."

Luke laughs and wiggles his computer mouse, waking it from standby. "Yeah, yeah, get back to work Irwin."

Ashton duly flips him off and walks out. He stops at the door, "Oh and the new intern's coming over to be interviewed in an hour."

Luke groans again. "As in, sixty minutes?"

"For a CEO you don't really do shit, do you? Yes in sixty minutes."

"Okay," Luke grumbles. He had been looking forward to dicking around on the Internet until the meeting started later, maybe re-forwarding that picture of Calum to everyone. 

He leans back in his chair as Ashton walks out, staring out of the glass wall on opposite his desk. He's lucky, he knows he is. Dropping out of college to start up 'HiOrHey' had seemed psychotic at the time but he'd made it. It had been risky, depending totally on the general public's interest in finding out what type of underwear they are or watching his employees try increasingly ridiculous things on camera. Their highest view count on one video to date is over 200 million and it's of Calum enrolling, with all seriousness in an elementary school. It documents his first day complete with dramatic background music when he realises, during lunch time, that he forgot his Capri Sun at home. 

He swivels in his chair, not even caring that he's doing that weird thing Ashton always laughs at him for, and smiling at nothing. 

-*-*-*-

"Michael's here. I would've just brought him up but I figured I should check and make sure you weren't doing anything weird in here first." Calum says, gliding into his office on his fucking Hoverboard. 

"Hey," Luke says, "When do I ever do weird things in here."

"You never know these days." Calum spins around with more grace than Luke ever had on the device. Luke feels a little jealous. 

"Get off my fucking Hoverboard. And send him in."

Calum looks at him. Luke lets his bottom lip jut out and tacks on a "Please."

Calum just rolls his eyes and glides out with a somewhat smug smile on his face, turning his head and calling, "Alright Michael he's not jacking off it's safe to enter!" 

Luke thinks about yelling profanity at him but figures he shouldn't frighten off the new intern before they've even spoken. He can at least pretend this is a highly professional working environment. 

The first thing he sees is bright red hair. Then pale pale skin and green eyes, a piercing above his left one. Then lips that are so pink that Luke stares for a bit. 

"Oh," Luke's mouth says without his brain's permission. His immediate instinct to to apologise and then babble about not meaning anything bad by his 'oh' but the intern's –Michael's – lips lift a little in a little smile. 

"Nice to finally meet the King of the website I waste hours of my life on."

"Hours?" Luke practically squeaks, like it's news. He sees their users' stats. It's impressive, one person has literally spent a full day and a half scrolling through their app before. 

"Yeah. This is probably an accomplishment. Congrats, Mr Hemmings." He smiles, and Luke's heart swells and explodes and he's legally dead for two seconds. 

"I prefer Your Majesty." He manages, internally cheering himself for snapping out of his trance and giving a decent answer. 

"Of course, sorry." Michael smiles again. Luke looks away. 

"Uh. You can sit." He gestures vaguely to the chair opposite his own. Michael walks the short distance to it and of course he stares some more. He's wearing a cream coloured jumper that exposes his collarbones and seems to be too big for him, along with black skinny jeans and Vans. 

Luke clears his throat and opens a blank Microsoft Word document, just to take a moment to focus on something else before he starts stammering, before looking at Michael. 

"Have you got a résumé?" He asks, sitting back in his seat a little. 

"I did. The guy that brought me in here told me you just read them together and laugh at all the bullshit, then throw them away and hire the person anyway." Michael looks like he's hiding a smile. 

Fucking Calum. 

"Oh. Well maybe you should tell me about yourself then?"

Michael shrugs, tugging his sweater sleeves even further over his hands. 

"I did music in college. I play the guitar sometimes. I like your website a lot. I saw you had a job opening. My mom is really good at motivating me to do things I only kinda sorta want to do. So now I'm here. But. But now I'm here, I think I'd really like to work here."

"You're hired." Luke says without a second thought. 

-*-*-*-

"Ooo," Ashton laughs, waltzing into Luke's office with Calum on his heels. "Luke wants to fuck the new int-"

"Shh," Luke hisses, gesturing frantically to the wide-open door behind him. "Are you crazy? He'll hear you!" 

"We all know it's true," 

"You don't know anything." Luke folds his arms. Calum rolls his eyes and slams the door shut, coming round to the other side of Luke's desk and sitting down in his lap. Luke doesn't even bother trying to complain. 

"How can you tell?" Luke grumbles, folding his arms. 

"He's exactly your type. Pierced and dyed. I bet he's got tattoos under that sweater too." Calum practically sings, wriggling his butt so he can fit more comfortable into Luke's lap. 

Luke stares at Calum's back. "That doesn't mean anything. Tattoos don't mean I want to fuck him. You've got tattoos and you're sitting on me and I've never been more flaccid."

Calum kicks his shin. "Shut _up_ , you're only soft cause we're friends and you know I wouldn't bang you anyway," he sounds hurt, "I'm not like. Unwantable." Luke rolls his eyes because of course he's not. He knows he's not. He's lusted after by approximately three-quarters of his colleagues. Luke and Ashton made a list one time. 

"Of course you're not, Cal," Ashton assures him, making him feel good in the subtle weird way he does. Luke is too tired to say anything about it. When Calum's smiling again, Ashton raises his eyebrows at Luke. 

"Lust makes you so dramatic," He says. He picks up the remote next to his small fish tank and turns the TV on. 

"Right?" Calum says, opening Facebook on Luke's computer. "Though Michael could be one of your better hook ups. He's really cool, adapting really well to this place. Ash told him we had to circle jerk for like, initiation and—"

"Ashton," Luke sighs, leaning back and shifting against the weight of Calum on his thighs. "I really don't have time for a lawsuit, you can't just—"

"He called my bluff right away." Ashton says, settling on an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants. "Pulled his pants right down and said 'game on'. I'm impressed." 

"Ashton nearly had a stroke." Calum giggles. "His exact words were, 'I, uh, I'm, you, I.' Michael nearly choked with laughter," he sighs reminiscently, clicking into Luke's account and typing out a status update. _I'm gay_ it reads. Alex, who works in editing, replies immediately; 'Tell us something we don't know.'

Luke shakes his head, scrubbing a hand over his face. He contemplates telling Alex to maybe go do some work, but he knows he's only get a sullen ' _You_ go do some work' in response. "You can't just go around getting interns to pull their pants down." Luke presses because he's sure there's a violation of _something_ in there. 

"I didn't _get_ him to. All I said was that there'd be a circle jerk in the near future." Ashton explains. Of course. That makes it all okay then. 

"It's fine Luke." Calum sighs, getting tired of the subject. There's a short silence. Calum logs onto his own Facebook. 

"We should bring him here tomorrow." Ashton muses during the commercial break. "Get to know him a little."

"Don't," Luke says immediately. He's just met Michael. Michael, a boy he may potentially like. He can't just launch into talking to him casually. 

He pretends not to see the smirk Calum sends Ashton. 

-*-*-*-

Of course they bring Michael the next day. Calum zooms in on his Hoverboard, followed by Ashton, then a mess of red hair. Michael's wearing a black tee shirt today and there are three thick black bands tattooed around his forearm. Of course there are! Luke swallows. This is already a bad idea. It was a bad idea yesterday but hell its gotten worse. 

"Hey," he smiles at Luke. 

Calum blows him a kiss, and Michael laughs. 

"Hi," Luke replies. 

"Is it me or are you the most relaxed boss there is?" Michael smiles. 

"Luke actually isn't relaxed at all." Ashton says, settling into the couch. "He seems calm and all but if you pry away at that he's really screaming inside like 24/7."

Michael and Calum start to giggle. Michael's smile is _so pretty_. Luke shrugs his shoulders as casually as he can. "You got me there

Calum is spinning around in circles. Literally. He's so good at it Luke wants to go push him over. 

"So Michael," Calum says, turning around dramatically to face him. "Tell us about you."

"Oh, well. There's nothing much to tell." Michael sits next to Ashton. He seems so comfortable. Luke wishes he could too. 

"Have you ever done shots?" Ashton asks, flicking through the programmes on TV. 

Michael nods, but then stops, looking at Luke, like he's remembering that the man with the power to fire him is in the room. 

Luke smiles a little. "I'm not going to fire you," he says. He'd be the definition of a hypocrite if he did. Just last weekend he was lying facedown next to Calum on a sidewalk, absolutely sloshed and mumbling about shareholders. 

"Thanks." Michael smiles back. 

"Tell us a story then," Ashton encourages. "What's the weirdest experience you've had? Like while drunk."

"Oh," Michael chuckles quietly, "Um. Okay. So like,"

"The best stories always start with 'so like'," Calum interrupts, only sounding half sarcastic. 

"Let him talk." Luke tries to sound authoritative. Calum blows a raspberry at him. 

Michael laughs, sitting up and folding his legs, somehow making all six feet and probably three inches of him look so small. "Okay, _so like_ ," he repeats, running a hand through his hair. "It was about a month ago. I was in a club with my friend. His name's Josh and it was a Saturday night I think. Okay. Let me set the scene.

"The club was really dark. Keep that in mind. Like _really_ dark. I couldn't see shit. There was strobe lighting but that's unreliable as hell when it comes to actually seeing. Anyway I'd had about five or ten shots. I was pretty gone already. And I wanted to dance, you know? I was drunk and I wanted to dance. Completely reasonable. 

"So I get Josh to bring me to the dancefloor and we start dancing. For hours. And eventually I start to get turned on. Like really turned on. I don't know why vodka does this to me but it does. And so I yell to Josh that I'm going to the bathroom and he yells back that he doesn't give a fuck where I'm going. Josh is a mean drunk. So I stumble around looking for a bathroom. I find one eventually and walk into it, and it's completely empty. 

"So I pull my dick out." He stops, accepting the amused groans that echo around the room at this new development. Michael laughs as Ashton smushes a pillow into his face. 

"Go on," Ashton says into the pillow, laughing quietly. 

"So like," he says, still laughing, "I start jerking off obviously. I'm just wandering about the club bathroom, cock in hand, very sweaty and really drunk." 

Everyone is listening to Michael with rapt attention, everyone loves a good dick story. Luke has been glued to him since the start. Michael's practically lighting up the room, he doesn't see how he can concentrate on anything else. 

"And so this girl walks in. My ex girlfriend, of course. Who else? And I'm like, 'Ashley, why are you in the boys' bathroom?' still whacking off. And she's like, 'Michael, this is the girls' bathroom you disgusting son of a bitch.' And then I came. Like, everywhere."

Luke starts to choke with laughter, doubling over as his body shakes with it. Calum falls off his Hoverboard to the ground, and Luke just laughs harder. 

Michael takes a deep breath and waves his hand to show he isn't done. "But wait. There's more. So I got come in her hair. And she starts to scream at me that this is why she broke up with me. And I'm like 'but Ashley, I broke up with you.'" Michael's really into it now, eyes gleaming, putting on voices and using hand gestures. 

"So I put my dick away and this is when it gets crazy." 

"How crazy?" Luke and Calum ask at the same time. Michael grins, stretching and relaxing fully into story-telling mode. 

"She starts talking a million miles per minute about every single thing I've ever done wrong. And I started to like wash my hands and wipe the come off the bathroom floor because I'm no heathen. And when I'm done I stand up and say, 'Please get Josh'. Josh said I blacked out after that." Michael shrugs. "I haven't seen her since then."

"That," Calum says, laying down on the floor, "was brilliant."

Michael smiles bashfully, and Luke tries not to stare too much. If Michael's looks didn't have him in deep enough, his personality definitely does. 

-*-*-*-

Luke goes home early that day. When lunch is over, Ashton convinces Michael to star in his segment, _Changing Your Face Structure With Makeup_ and they go off to find Bryana to help them. 

Luke leaves his office, pointedly ignoring Calum's knowing looks. It takes him a whole twenty minutes to successfully hail down a taxi and that'd normally ruin his good mood but the sound of Michael's laugh is still playing on repeat in his head. He even chats with the driver on the way to the train station. 

As soon as he enters his house, he runs a bath. He pulls his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and it makes a noise as soon he sets it on the bathroom counter. He sighs, picking it up and reading at the text on the lock screen. 

_Michael says he loves you and wants to have your babies_ Calum texts him. 

Luke rolls his eyes, the mental image of Michael round with child making him snort. _Delete this number_ he replies, before switching off his phone and tugging off his shirt. 

He wastes no time in sinking into the almost-too-hot bath, shutting his eyes and breathing in the scent of the bath soap his mum ships him from Australia on a monthly basis. Its vanilla and he's been using it even before HiOrHey, and it calms him down to no end, but you can't get it in New York. She's always been so good to him, being there for him even after he dropped out of college to set up the website. Even when he'd get angsty when everything didn't magically fall into place straight away and he'd trash his room like a very tall member of Oasis or something. He loves his mum. 

He makes a mental note to call her later tonight. 

As he lays in the water, his mind starts to wander along the lines of family. Not necessarily his _real_ family, but Calum and Ashton and his other friends. It's been too long since he hung out with them in a place that wasn't at work. And he should get to know the new people better. They'd taken in a lot of new interns of late. And New Year's is coming up soon. 

The plan is formulated in his sleepy brain before he gets up to rinse off the suds. New Year's party, New Year's Eve. Everyone's invited. He sends round the text before drying off and crawling into his bed. 

-*-*-*-

"Isn't it a bit sad, having a party just so you can bone the new intern?" Ashton greets Luke the next morning. 

" _Michael,_ Ashton." Calum corrects him, actually walking for once instead of using Luke's Hoverboard. "We're friends now."

"Yeah but I'm just worried Luke'll nut off at the mention of his name." 

"You're both fired." Luke hisses, his previously semi-relaxed mood quickly dissipating. 

"You say that everyday. Where's this party going to be anyway?" Calum asks, coming to sit in Luke's lap. He picks up his chocolate chip muffin and proceeds to nibble all the chocolate chips out of it. Luke pushes Calum out of his lap and onto the floor. 

"'M renting out a bar for the night." Luke explains, pressing his foot down on Calum's stomach when he tries to get up. "I said so in the text, if you'd have actually read it instead of making so many assumptions."

Ashton has had his eyes narrowed at Luke ever since he floored Calum. Luke decides it's in his best interest of he lets him go. Calum is starting to wheeze anyway. 

"Someone call HR," Calum gasps exaggeratedly. Ashton takes the bait, of course, rushing over to Calum's side to help him up. Luke makes the whip sound and no one even looks at him. 

Once Calum's back on his feet (or leaning against Ashton's chest with his face buried into his shoulder while Ashton rubs his back), Luke looks down at his fingernails, suddenly self-conscious. 

"Do you... Do you think it's obvious? Do you think _he_ knows?" He asks, voice lowered. He wants to get to know him a bit better, talk to him about more than his drunken encounters with his ex-girlfriend. But he doesn't want to, like. Reek of desperation. 

"What, you want me to give you brotherly advice after you tried to murder me?" Calum's voice is sniffly and muffled by Ashton's shoulder 

"I do dumb things. I'm a Cancer. Should I cancel this party?"

"No," Ashton sighs. "Look, Michael's doing a video in the afternoon. He's going to sit in a chair while someone offscreen compliments him for three minutes and twenty seconds. You should go watch. Actually talk to him, maybe."

"I do talk to him," Luke blatantly lies. "But compliments, really? I can't believe people actually watch our videos." 

"No, people love Michael. He wrote an introductory article about himself and his love of memes for the website, and a picture went up with it and it got like a million shares." Ashton pats Calum's head and pulls him up gently by his hair. He raises his eyebrows at the brown boy almost imperceptibly and Calum nods. Luke assumes he's asking if he's okay. It's annoying, their wordless conversations. 

"Okay," Luke says. "I'll go."

______

"Boss!" Michael greets Luke as he enters the small room, set up with a white background and a small couch, in which Michael is sitting. There's another chair facing it, and lighting and sound equipment all over the place. 

"Five minutes, Michael," Alex tells him. "You ready?"

"For someone to come kiss my ass for three and a half minutes? Yes, I think I can handle it." Michael smirks. 

"Don't stop sassing me and we're doing insults next." Alex threatens. 

"Yeah yeah. So Luke." Michael turns to face him. "What brings you here?"

"Oh uh. Nothing. I'm just. Checking things out." 

Michael nods, eyes green and sparkly. "I'm probably gonna giggle a lot, I. I get weird with compliments." 

"Oh." Luke is both regretting and rejoicing in the fact that he came. "Well I just start stammering, so. Giggling's better I guess."

"Really?" Michael smiles at him, holding Luke's gaze so easily that Luke wants to punch himself for feeling the need to look away. Michael is simply Too Much, too pretty to be real. 

"Yeah. 'S really bad. Like. Calum says my hair looks good and I just start dying." 

"I like your lip ring," Michael says all of a sudden. It's not an unusual thing to say, Luke knows his piercing attracts a lot of interest but hearing it from Michael makes blood rush into his face. 

"I told you the consequences so technically, you just tried to murder me," Luke accuses. 

"Sorry, won't happen again." Michael assures him, a smirk on his lips. He fiddles with the small mic attached to his shirt and sits up straight, just as Alex picks up a bundle of papers that must contain a list of compliments. Calum rushes in, a slice of a watermelon in hand. Luke doesn't ask. 

"Sorry I'm late, I'm here," he pants, taking his seat next to Alex. 

"You're going to be the one complimenting him?" Luke asks. Calum nods. 

"Yeah, we took a vote and I apparently have the sexiest voice or whatever. Now are you gonna come sit or just hover over Michael the whole time?" Calum smirks at Luke. 

"In five," he calls, "four," Alex begins, while Calum laughs at Luke's red face, adjusting the camera. Luke comes to sit next to him, watches Michael on the tiny screen that definitely doesn't do Michael's beauty justice. 

"Hi, Michael," Calum's voice is ridiculously flirty. "How are you today?"

"Great. Ready to do what I love the most. Being paid attention to." Michael smirks. 

"Yeah? I like your hair. 'S a really pretty red." Calum says. "Looks really soft too."

Michael looks down, smiling at his lap. "Thanks," he says, voice a tiny bit quieter; you wouldn't even notice the change in tone of you weren't ridiculously tuned in to everything Michael does like well, Luke is. 

"You look lovely today, Michael," Calum continues smoothly, and he starts to really giggle, and that's when Luke gets up and leaves. 

-*-*-*-

It's the day before New Years' Eve and Luke's phone has been constantly ringing. He's laying back on his bed watching Lizzie McGuire and his friends won't leave him alone. 

He would turn off the volume but seems to like torturing himself because he doesn't. He just stares at the TV screen and listens to his phone beep. 

He didn't talk to Michael for the rest of the day and he bolted out of the office as soon as he could. It's not like, a thing. Michael is attractive and giggly and funny and has really nice lips and Luke is only a man. He can't help how he feels. But sometimes his fantasies stray away from the area of sucking Michael's dick to kingdom come, to like, cuddling him for hours. And it makes him think that maybe it is a thing, how he feels about Michael. 

His phone beeps again and this time it's a text. Giving in, Luke sighs and picks up his phone, unlocking it instead of trying to read the mess of texts on his lockscreen. 

He reads Calum's first 

_Pick up!!!!!!!_

_Pick up or I'm breaking up with you_

_Stop being a baby_

_So what was with you and your boy today_ followed by ten wink emojis. Luke doesn't bother rising to the bait even though the 'your boy' makes him want to type abuse like hell. 

There's just one from Ashton, despite the fact that Luke has ten missed calls from him. Obviously he and Calum are collaborating. 

_I'm texting Michael your number_ is all Ashton said. Luke is frozen for two seconds before he snaps into action, calling Ashton and putting it on speakerphone. Ashton giggles on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Why are you like this?" Luke groans. "You can't go around giving out my number."

"Actually I've never given anyone your number before. Just Michael." 

"I don't need your weird matchmaking to help me." Luke grumbles, folding his arms. 

"Right. Cal says Michael giggled _once_ today and you nearly came."

"No I didn't," Luke says. "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, 's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed."

"It's seven." 

"Yeah, bye," Luke hangs up. 

He drops his phone on his bed and takes a few breaths. Fuck. Fuck! 

His phone starts to vibrate. Luke rolls over and smushes his face into a pillow. Fuuuuck. 

He picks it up and stares at the unsaved number. It continues vibrating in his hand and he feels like it's mocking him. He accepts the call after a few seconds, holding his phone to his ear. 

"Hey," Michael says into his ear. 

"Hi." Luke says, sounding more uncomfortable than he ever has in his whole life.

"So Calum texted me your number, said you needed to speak to me really really urgently." 

"Did he?" Luke asks, although he knows exactly what happened. 

"Yeah. But you don't... Don't sound like you're being murdered, so that's good," Michael says, sounding sleepy. 

"Yeah I'm. I'm very alive." Luke mentally face palms. He feels like his whole vocabulary is just gone. 

"Yeah?" Michael says, voice quiet and raspy. "So what's wrong then?" 

"Nothing. Calum's just a drama queen."

There's a short silence and then Michael chuckles quietly and Luke honest to God wants to squeal at the noise. 

"About your New Year's party," Michael begins. Luke shakes his head. 

"It's more of a, um. An intimate get together." 

"In a huge bar in the middle of town?" Michael laughs. 

"Okay, I see why you might think that." Luke agrees, smiling a little too. "But I didn't invite that many people."

"Oh of course, just everyone that works for HiOrHey," Michael teases.

"Did you call to make fun of me?" Luke is definitely not grinning like an idiot. 

"Yes." Michael giggles and Luke smiles even bigger. "No I wanted to ask if I need to bring anything. Or do I just show up?"

Fucking hell. "No you can just. Can just show up." He had to be generous on top of everything else. He had to be. 

"Cool," Michael yawns loudly. "I swear you're not boring me. I'm just tired." 

"Yeah?" Luke smiles. Michael's voice fills his brain, relaxing him. He sinks a little further into the mattress, the tense feeling in his stomach loosening a little. "Being complimented take that much out of you?"

"You have no idea. We did three takes. Raised my self esteem through the roof."

"Good," Luke says, stretching out a little. "Everything they said was true."

"How would _you_ know?" Michael teases, "you left as soon as you could,"

Luke's skin heats a little. "I had things to do," he defends himself. "Won't happen again." He adds, very stupidly. He's being dumb now, making pointless promises he can't keep. 

"Yeah?" Michael sounds like he's smiling. "You won't leave me again?"

Luke swallows. _God_. 

"Promise."


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes 6k words* this is literal bullshit  
> *doesnt proofread it*  
> *posts it for people to read*  
> i hope u dont hate it anyway lol

“I wouldn’t treat _you_ like this.” Luke complains as he’s forced out of his apartment. It had initially been just Calum, in his living room, pestering him to get off the couch, and Luke had almost broken him. He’d pulled out excuse after excuse and Calum's resolve had just started to waver when Ashton had burst into his apartment, all thick-armed and determined and practically dragged Luke outside by his hair.

Luke had started to dread this party a while ago, even though it's technically his own. After his and Michael’s last phone conversation (arguably their only actual conversation), he’d tried to sit and think about where they stood but whenever he tried his head filled with unhelpful thoughts about Michael’s thighs or something and it had become an all-around struggle. So Luke doesn’t think about that phone call much anymore. He had worked all weekend, and even that was just him kidding himself that he was doing “quality control” and watching all his employees’ videos to make sure they were up to standard, determinedly avoiding the few Michael has done already. He couldn’t stop himself from reading the titles though.

_Drunken Michael is released into a room full of the tiniest cats we could find_

_Michael eats a whole bag of kale: reaction video_

_Michael reads a list of extremely vulgar swear words aloud_

In an ideal world he'd tell Michael how he feels and Michael would be like _same_ and Luke could actually kiss those dumb pink lips instead of just thinking about them all the time and seeing them stretched out in a smile when he cracks up laughing after saying the word “cock-lamp”, and okay, maybe Luke did watch one of his videos. Just one. Luke really likes him alright?

He doesn’t realise he’s whined the last bit out loud until Calum sighs long-sufferingly, holding elevator open for Ashton to push Luke into. "Maybe,” he says loudly, leaning against the wall “you could actually talk to him.”

Unspeakable.

“I can never talk to Michael ever again.” Luke says dramatically. He’s allowed to be dramatic when he’s being stolen from his home.

Ashton shakes his head. "You're making this bigger than it is."

"You’re bigger than it is.” Luke grumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets and not looking at anyone. Calum lets out a maniac little giggle and Ashton sniggers under his breath like the perverted little fuck nuggets – Luke learnt it from Michael’s video – that they are. The elevator doors slide open and Luke starts to panic as this whole thing becomes alarmingly real. Luke’s going to go to a party. Michael’s going to be there. They’re going to talk, probably. Chat, even. Face to face. Oh God. Luke’s stomach churns uncomfortably at the thought of having to just- just _chat_ to Michael like it’s just fine, it’s cool that every time Luke thinks of him his mouth goes all dry and he all of a sudden wants a dick inside it. No biggie.

“This isn’t right,” Luke protests, sounding very panicked, as they step out onto the sidewalk outside. Luke shivers at the breeze. Ashton wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly to prevent his imminent escape. “I’m calling the cops.” Luke tries again. Calum rolls his eyes in Luke’s general direction and hails a taxi that’s far in the distance.

“Hush,” Ashton says.

“If I die tonight,” Luke begins, only to receive a thump in his shoulder blade from Ashton.

“You’re so dramatic.” Ashton says. “Quit complaining and hug me back, ‘m cold.” He holds Luke a little tighter.

Grumbling, Luke does so, burying his face in Ashton’s warm shoulder.

“Didn’t even get a chance to pregame.” He whines into Ashton’s neck. Ashton pats his head.

“Shh, there’ll be plenty of alcohol there.”

“What do I even say to him?”

“’My thighs belong around your waist’.” Calum monotones. Luke struggles to free his arms from Ashton’s grip to flip Calum off but Ashton won’t let him go.

Calum comes to stand next to them, a smug smile on his face, poking Luke hard in the ribs, his own way of saying _It’ll be fine stop your fucking stressing_. The taxi starts to slow down as it nears them, pulling up by their side. Luke climbs in the back, flanked by his two friends.

He’s really fucking doing this.

***

As soon as Luke walks in, the first thing he sees is Jess, the receptionist, kneeling on a table with lime slices in her hand, wailing along to the song playing through the speakers, Alex from editing on his knees before her, singing too. The proof of a good party is when the receptionist gets musical. Luke feels a little proud, even though he had nothing to do with it seeing as he just got there. After watching for a few seconds, Ashton clears his throat.

“Drink?”

Both Calum and Luke nod, dazed, heading for the bar. As he walks in, he’s greeted by the crowd of people he’s worked with, some for years, some for weeks. There’s a cry of “Boss!” and then loud, raucous applause. Luke smiles, and Calum elbows him out of the way accepting their cheers with a grin on his face. There’s drunken, wild laughter, and then someone starts clinking a glass, screaming, “Speech! Speech!”

“No, but it’s nice to see you all here,” Luke smiles, to which Ashton cups his hands over his mouth and says, “BOOOOOO!” Everyone joins in and Luke rolls his eyes.

“Fuck off!” He laughs, getting another cheer. It settles the knot in his chest a bit, the familiarity of the people he likes so much, and it’s one of the times he’s glad they see him as more of a friend than, like. The person who pays their bills.

Luke tries not to, but as everyone goes back to what they were doing, in their various states of inebriation, his eyes scan the room. It doesn’t take long to find him, sat on the table in a booth, the centre of attention, chatting to some other interns and older employees. His eyes sparkle even in the barely-there lighting, huge smile on his face. Someone cracks a joke, and he throws his head back in shut-eyed laughter. Luke can’t look away, and he looks up, catching his eye. Smile never leaving his face, he waves.

Shaking himself back into common sense, he waves back, lips lifting in a small smile even though all Michael’s done is _laugh_. Michael brings the beer bottle in his hand to his lips, and tips it up, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he takes a drink. His lips are almost red and it’s fucking obscene, the way they wrap around the mouth of the glass bottle. He pulls it away from his mouth to raise it to Luke in a toast. All Luke can do is smile again, probably looking a little manic, before he looks away, crossing the room and heading for the bar.

A lot of alcohol will be needed.

Ashton’s already there, and he hands Luke a drink when he approaches him, something fruity-looking in a tall, glass cup.

“See your boy yet?” Ashton clinks his glass against Luke’s, small smile on his face that tells him Ashton saw the monumental, life-changing exchange that just took place. Luke exhales a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Oh, um. Yeah.”

There’s a pause, and Luke knows Ashton’s waiting for him to continue. He doesn’t, however, letting his eyes stray to the drinks behind the bar. He wants more than anything to turn around and look at Michael again and make eye contact with him so he can see that pretty, expressive look in his eyes.

“What are you doing, Luke?” Ashton sighs after a few seconds. Luke looks at him, and his face is twisted in frustration, eyebrows furrowed a little. Luke sighs back.

“What do you mean?” He focuses on the little things, like how Ashton’s hair is falling into his face and how cold his drink is against his fingers, hopelessly trying to fill his mind with dumb things so he can’t think about the dumbest of them all; his sudden inability to speak to a boy.

“This isn’t you. Where’s all your charm and wit and I’m-Luke-Hemmings-Sexy-22-Year-Old-Millionaire attitude?” Ashton had obviously had a drink before the one he’s holding.

“I have never in my life said that,” Luke says.

“You did once actually. But that’s not the point. The point is, you can do this.”

“No I can’t,” Luke whines, tipping his drink to his lips so maybe Ashton will leave him alone. Ashton _does_ leave him alone but it’s because of something else completely. Calum’s doing shots with Bryana from Photography and Ashton always gets weird when Calum takes spirits without him, because of how hard it tends to hit him. Luke takes another sip of his drink and wonders if he should be as protective of Calum as Ashton is, but then shrugs it off as a Calum-and–Ashton thing.

With his next sip, Michael is right in his line of vision and walking towards him. Luke has the irrational urge to just down the whole drink as quickly as possible before he arrives but sanity takes the wheel just in time and he just sets it down on the bar instead. Being so occupied with his face, Luke hadn’t noticed before what Michael was wearing. A white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, but ripped at the knees. The eyebrow with the black bar in it is raised slightly. His thighs look soft and easily-marked even beneath the denim. Luke’s never wanted to grind on someone’s thigh so much in his life.

All of a sudden, he’s glad he’s not wasted because he’d probably say that aloud.

“Hi,” Michael beams, lifting himself up onto the bar stool next to Luke and swivelling himself around to face him. “Happy New Year.”

“Oh,” Luke had honest to God forgotten the purpose for this party in all his emo thoughts. “Happy New Year to you too. Well. New Year’s Eve.”

“Only two hours left.” Michael says, nodding his head towards the clock. “I’m excited.” He says, although it’s obvious.

Luke smiles, he can’t help it. “You really like New Year’s?”

“Love it. Everyone’s always real happy and hopeful for the future, ‘s cute as hell, I feel like I’m in a movie or something.”

Luke picks up his drink again and drinks out of it to give himself a minute to calm his shit before replying. He didn’t think Michael could get any more endearing, but well. He ends up finishing the whole thing, then setting it back on the bar.

As soon as he opens his mouth again, Michael fucks up any sense of calm he had acquired.

“You look really good tonight.” Michael says, looking just a little shy and making Luke’s heart squeeze in his chest. He wants to groan aloud, and the way Michael’s looking at him makes him feel giddy in a way that has nothing to do with alcohol.

“You too,” He says, managing not to miss a beat. “But I mean- I mean, you always do.” He says, quietly so he can always deny he said it. But Michael smiles even bigger. Luke feels a long breath of relief rush out of his chest.

“D’you wanna go dance, maybe?” He says, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Luke takes a breath. Dancing. On the dance floor. With the barely-there lighting and the pulsing music and the grinding, sweaty bodies and _Michael_.

“Yeah.” He says, “Okay.”

Luke lets Michael take his hand that would be sweaty but isn't thanks to the cold glass that was in it. He squeezes a little, hopping off the stool and Luke tries his best not to stare slack-jawed at their intertwined fingers. Luke curls his fingers around Michael's slightly smaller ones, and then Michael's smirking and turning around, leading him to the dancefloor. It's become more populated since he first arrived, everyone's had a few drinks and the music has gotten just a little louder, bass thumping beneath Luke's feet and slowly clawing away at his inhibitions.

Michael edges into the middle of the bodies packed tightly together, holding Luke a little tighter so he doesn't lose him. Luke gets a few looks, some smirks as his friends see his hand in Michael's, the bright look in his eyes, but it's easy to ignore them, to get lost in Michael. Especially when he stops and turns around, a grin on his face.

"I fucking love this song."

Luke hadn't really ever had a favourite song before, but seeing Michael this flushed and excited, swaying slightly to the beat, Luke grins back.

"Me too."

Michael starts to move some more, bobbing his head a little to the beat.

Luke's hands find Michael's waist easily, like it’s the most natural thing in the world, pressing his thumbs gently into the soft flesh there, letting Michael's movements guide his own. It definitely feels like it is. Michael looks up at him, from under his lashes, like he's not expecting to be caught. His hips rock rhythmically, and he looks like he's in his element, like this is where he's meant to be, on New Year's Eve dancing with Luke in with the multi-coloured lights making his pale skin glow.

His hair is in his face as he takes Luke's hands again, this time to nudge them a little lower.

Luke giggles, he can't help it. He underestimated the drink Ashton gave him, he feels pretty wasted. Or maybe it's just Michael. He wants to roll his eyes at himself for thinking that but well.

Anyway, his _hands are on Michael's ass_.

Luke pulls Michael closer, just a tiny bit, and there’s the slightest friction between them, but Michael bites on his bottom lip all the same. The song changes into something slow that's probably by the Weeknd, and Luke sees Michael's lips part with a moan that the music is too loud for him to hear.

Luke lowers his head to Michael's ear to say something, but it slips right out of his mind when he hears Michael's breath hitch in his throat at Luke's warm breath against his neck. Luke stops for a minute, just kind of hovering there, lips barely touching the skin beneath his earlobe. Because well shit. Michael thought Luke was going to kiss him there and Luke wants to, God knows he does, but he's not sure how Michael's going to react. A few seconds pass before he feels Michael's hand around his hip, silently urging him closer. Luke sighs quietly in relief.

He presses his lips to Michael's neck softly, and Michael shivers a little. He parts his lips and kisses him again, sloppy with eagerness. He steps closer, closing the only distance between them until he can feel Michael's warmth against him, feel his chest rumbling with quiet moans.

Luke lets his teeth graze against his pale skin, suddenly filled with the urge to cover it in marks. He starts to suck, and Michael slides his hand slowly up Luke's back into his hair and pulls a little. Luke pulls back, meeting Michael's gaze. His eyes are wide, pupils blown.

"Really wanna kiss you," Michael breathes, bouncing a little on his toes, which is so endearing Luke wants to yell.

The fact that he's actually going to kiss those lips that have been tormenting him for weeks also makes him want to yell.

All Luke can manage to do is nod, and then Michael leans into him, pressing their lips together. Michael's lips feel sinful against his, full and demanding. Luke moans and Michael parts his lips, swiping his tongue against Luke's lip ring, then sucking it into his mouth. Luke whimpers quietly, and he feels Michael's lips stretch into a smile against his.

"Wanted to play with this since I first met you," Michael says, kissing his lip ring again.

"'M gonna need you to clarify," Luke says, "my piercing or my mouth?"

"Both." Michael grins, making Luke shiver. He presses his hand against Luke's back to press him closer to him and Luke's stomach flutters a little, a moan stuck in his throat as he grinds against Michael. His back arches into it and he licks into Michael's mouth, using his hands on the red-head's hips to move him against his dick. Michael gasps quietly, hips rocking eagerly against Luke's. Luke's getting very hard in his jeans, and it's a little soon but he doesn't give a _fuck_.

Their kiss becomes sloppy, both of them eagerly chasing the friction of each other. Their breath is hot and humid between them, and Luke can taste lime on Michael's tongue. Michael stops, pulls away, his breathing heavier and his lips red.

"Wait, just," he wraps his arm around the small of Luke's back, stepping into his space again and then rutting against him slowly, purposefully. Luke realises what he did, re-adjusted them so their cocks are somewhat aligned.

"S-smart thinking," Luke pants nonsensically into Michael's mouth. Instead of calling Luke a huge nerd for saying that while they're essentially getting off together, Michael just grinds down harder, making Luke whimper, because he's a great person and a dependable lad.

Luke's cock is aching, full and pressing against Michael. It's both from Michael fucking his hips against him, and from the fact that that's all they're doing. Luke isn't one to complain but he wants to touch and taste and feel more than the constricting denim both he and Michael are wearing.

There's suddenly a loud whistle followed by a drunken cry of "get it, Clifford!" It makes Luke jolt, pulling away from Michael with the shock of being dragged back into reality. Luke doesn't bother turning towards the source of the sound, but notices the crowd on the dancefloor has thinned out quite a lot, which puts them pretty much in plain sight. Michael's lips are kiss-swollen and glossy, making Luke mourn the taste of them.

"I- d'you wanna leave?" Luke says before he can stop himself. "Like, with me."

Michael smiles. "Yeah, I—"

"Luke," Luke hears Calum's voice before he sees him, his accent thick and the word hopelessly slurred. He feels Calum's arms drape over his shoulders, and his weight rest against him in a way that confirms that he's very drunk.

"What, Cal?" Luke says a little impatiently. He looks up at Michael, and Michael pecks his lips again as if to reassure him that he's not going anywhere, before walking behind Luke to talk to the dark-skinned boy hanging off of him.

"Ash is mad at me," Calum whines, burying his face in Luke's shoulder-blade and sniffling. Luke frowns because he sounds like he's going to start crying and he'd fight Ashton, quite frankly, if he was going around making Calum cry. But it's so unlike Ashton, of course, Ashton would never hurt Calum.

"What happened?" Michael asks gently, trying to pry Calum off of Luke. Calum just whines louder, clinging tighter to Luke. Luke sigh and shuffles a little, tugging his shirt down and hoping it covers his crotch at least a little. Although his cock is about halfway soft now.

"He told me to take it easy with the shots, but I didn't want to take it easy, I," Calum hiccups, "I just wanted to have some fun, that's all. Then I wanted him to kiss me and he only like, _pecked_ me like I was his great Aunt, then he _left_." Calum laments.

"He left?" Michael echoes, while Luke splutters at all the talk about kissing.

"Calum, babe," Luke twists himself around in Calum's home to face him. He takes Calum's face in his hands because he knows Calum needs to be spoken to carefully when he's drunk, he just gets like this. "When the fuck did you two start _kissing_?"

Michael rolls his eyes at the fact that this is Luke’s concern. "You're being paranoid, Cal. When'd Ashton leave?"

"Five minutes ago." Calum sniffs, as if Luke isn’t gaping open-mouthed at him. Calum and Ashton? _Calum and Ashton_? The worst thing is that, looking back at how they act with each other, it was dumb of Luke _not_ to notice they were banging or whatever. Like, where exactly would those hickeys on Calum’s neck even be coming from, and why else would Ashton like drawing attention to them so much? The fucking exhibitionists.

"He just came out of that bathroom." Michael says, digging his elbow into Calum's side. "He's not mad at you, he just needed to pee."

Calum glances at Ashton, who has indeed just come out of the bathroom, then looks at Michael very seriously. "D'you think he'll kiss me now? Properly?"

"Yeah, about that," Luke begins, but Michael nods at Calum before he can continue.

"'Course he will."

Calum stares over at the blond boy, then shakes his head. "I can't risk it. Luke take me home," he pleads, holding onto Luke like he's a lifeline. Luke sighs quietly and pats Calum's hair. Right. Interrogation later. Obligational, unconditional love for his best friend first.

"Okay, Cal, let’s go."

“Calum?” Ashton calls from the other side of the room. Calum’s fingers press into Luke’s shoulders hard.

“I don’t want him to be mad.” Calum whines.

“Ash could never be-“ Luke begins, but then Michael grabs hold of Calum by his waist and starts to tug him towards the door.

“Okay, let’s go, c’mon,” He says. Calum seems more than happy to go along with that plan, stumbling over his feet to get to the door.

Ashton comes over to stand next to Luke, glancing at Calum, who has fallen on his ass and dragged Michael down with him. It’s hilarious and Luke would laugh if he wasn’t mad at both Ashton and Calum for not only lying to him, but for killing the mood with their shenanigans.

“What’s going on?” Ashton laughs.

Luke turns to face Ashton. “I dunno, Ash. What _is_ going on?” He cocks his head to the side and folds his arms.

Ashton stares at Luke. “I don’t know? That’s why I asked you?”

“Oh, is it?” Luke splutters, half aware that he’s being a little dramatic but that’s just who he is as a person, and Ashton is just gonna have to deal. “Why don’t you ask _Calum_ what’s going on? You two seem to be sharing a _lot_ of things lately.”

Ashton glances again to Calum and Michael. They’ve both given up on trying to vacate the club and are sitting against the wall, on the floor. Calum’s head is on Michael’s shoulder, and they both suddenly look exhausted.

“What’d he tell you?” Ashton sighs.

Luke frowns. “You got mad about him drinking." He says. A fleeting look of relief crosses across Ashton's face before Luke adds, "Then wouldn’t kiss him.”

Ashton sighs. “I wasn’t mad, I just wanted him to be careful. And I did kiss him.” Ashton makes a face. “Sorry, feels weird to be coming out to you in a bar while I’m drunk.”

“I,” Luke says, “Am furious. But also still a little hard, which. That’s weird. So we will talk about this tomorrow.” He claps Ashton on the back. “Take him home and _kiss_ him, Jesus Christ, he’s freaking out.”

“Yeah,” Ashton laughs. “You too.” He adds, nodding at Michael who looks fast asleep on the floor.

Luke smiles. “Yeah.  
*** 

On New Year’s Day, Luke goes into work with the mindset that while yes, it is sad that he’s even thinking about work on such a day, there is some shit that really needs to be done seeing as most of his employees gave up on work in the week leading up to the New Year. They spent more time watching the movies in the lounge and suffering from post-Christmas moodiness than actually working. There’s not much that he needs to do, just balancing some accounts and editing some articles that really should have been put up a few days ago. And then he can go home before anyone even realises he was there and it’ll all be fine.

He gets the elevator up the fourth floor, and instead of being greeted by silence, is greeted by the tapping of laptop keys coming from an office. He knocks and the door and the tapping stops, somewhat re-assuring him. At least whoever it is isn’t bursting out of the office and yelling at Luke to hand him his wallet.

“If you’re some kind of burglar who does work instead of steals,” Luke calls, “I might be okay with that.”

“It’s 10am on New Year’s Day,” the voice Luke would recognise anywhere replies teasingly, “and you’re at work?”

Luke opens the door, and there he is, clad in sweatpants and a hoodie that’s low-cut enough that Luke can see the deep purple mark he made on him. Michael smirks at Luke when he sees where he’s looking.

“Shouldn’t you be lying in bed promising you’ll never drink again because of your horrible hangover? You hypocrite.” Luke says, mouth dry.

“Didn’t drink _that_ much, apparently.” Michael shrugs. “Glass of water and some bacon, and I was good to go.”

“You seemed pretty wasted.” Says Luke.

“I didn’t do any of what I did because I was drunk.” Michael grins, getting up from his seat and taking a few steps towards Luke. “I figured I’d better stop taking advantage of you and post a few updates to the website today.”

Luke can’t stop staring at Michael’s lips, which get closer and closer with every slow step he takes towards him. Luke’s bones feel like lead, he’s stuck to where he is, in the doorway, weak with the want that’s suddenly coursing through him.

“You can take advantage of me whenever you want,” Luke says, when Michael’s right there, right in front of him. It feels different now, more real. Last night was a crowded, dark bar but today is Michael’s office, in his empty workplace, while he's looking a little rumpled and sleepy. “I really want you.” Luke breathes, heart squeezing at the confession. He wants Michael to know that it’s not just last night he wanted. He didn’t want to grind on him for a bit and then bring him home, then go to his own house, then act like it never happened. He wants more, he wants it all.

Michael just leans in, lips curved in a little smile, brushing against Luke’s. “Thought about… Thought about last night this morning, and I have to say, I’ve never come that hard because of a memory before.”

Luke shivers, hands encasing Michael’s soft waist. His eyes flicker closed as he pictures it, Michael with his tight fist wrapped around himself, fucking into it, come leaking over his fingers, Luke’s name spilling out of his mouth. His stomach tightens, warmth rushing into it.

“Fuck,” Luke breathes, fingers digging into his flesh a little, leaning in to kiss him. Michael backs him up a little, until his back is pressed against the doorframe, his knee working its way between Luke’s thighs. Michael takes hold of Luke’s hip, pushing him down onto his thigh, then swallowing his moans. He sucks Luke’s bottom lip into his mouth, and then pulls Luke closer. Luke finds his hand on Michael’s neck, holding the older boy tighter as he rocks Luke’s pliant body against his thigh, and he's whimpering and moaning nonsense and he’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t fully hard in his jeans, if he couldn’t feel that Michael is too.

“Michael,” Luke whimpers when Michael lets him speak, pressing his lips to the edge of Luke’s jaw.

“Yeah?” Michael replies, smirking up at Luke, pressing himself against Luke a little harder. “You like it like that?”

Luke just groans in reply, tilting his head back against the wall for Michael to suck and nip at. Michael’s scruff drags against Luke’s skin, and Luke loves it, the way it feels, the way Michael grinds on him especially hard whenever Luke says his name.

“I want to suck you off in your office chair, sound good?” Michael murmurs into Luke’s neck. Luke curses loudly, and Michael laughs, takes his hand like he did last night when he led them to the dancefloor. He kicks Luke's office door open, and stops at the chair, that Luke will probably call _The_ Chair from now on.

Michael pushes him down into it, eyes trailing over Luke's body. He pulls the chair closer to him on it's wheels, before settling on his knees. Luke's breath is shaky already as Michael's hands undo his jeans, fingers brushing over the hard bulge there. He tugs the coarse denim off, down to his knees and then presses a wet kiss to Luke's thigh. Luke's eyes slide closed and he just lets himself feel; how softly Michael's fingers trail over his boxer-clad dick, how warm his lips are, how soft his tongue is, how it moves up and up and up until he's mouthing at Luke's bulge. Michael's breathes hot air against Luke's abdomen, and Luke whimpers, arching his hips up for Michael's mouth.

"Tease," Luke says, voice hoarse with need.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Michael laughs quietly, making Luke shiver because he wants to see it, he wants to see it all. Michael tugs his boxers down, taking Luke into his mouth all at once, sucking on the flushed tip, lapping at the precome that's leaked. He stays there, tongue dragging against the underside until Luke can speak again, until he can moan out an almost intelligible version of his name.

Michael is good, _so_ good. Luke's only been in his mouth for two minutes but he already knows; the way he can't form any other thoughts, except for Michael's mouth, Michael's tongue, Michael, Michael, Michael. Michael takes his hands, helping Luke thread his fingers into his hair. Even that, Luke can’t seem to manage, his hands slack and rendered useless by Michael’s mouth. Michael knows it, there’s a smugness about him as he pulls off and then laps at Luke’s tip, listening to Luke’s breathy whines while seeming to contemplate his next move.

His next move seems to be deep-throating, apparently, which makes Luke cry out, hands clenching into fists in Michael’s hair and pulling. Michael takes him deeper, throat flexing and tightening around Luke’s shaft, until he’s taken him in all the way. He presses his hands down on Luke’s thighs, fingernails pressing into the pale skin and leaving red crescent-shaped marks.

“Michael,” Luke whimpers, back arching away from the chair towards his mouth. Michael holds himself down for a few seconds, letting Luke feel it, the overwhelming tight, wet heat of Michael’s throat, before pulling back up again. He takes Luke in his hand, strokes the shaft while he stares up at Luke. Luke can’t stop the moans, the pleas, from spilling out of his mouth, but there’s no room for him to be embarrassed. Michael’s got his hand in his sweatpants, Luke’s just noticing, touching himself while he touches Luke.

Michael’s eyes are on Luke’s cock, staring with a wide-eyed hunger that makes Luke’s stomach flip. His eyes flash to Luke’s face, letting go of his shaft.

“D’you keep lube in this office by any chance?”

Luke laughs breathlessly, pushing his hair out of his face. “Um. There’s some in my drawer, I think.”

“Look at you, Mr. Hemmings,” Michael laughs, pushing Luke’s chair so it wheels backwards a little. He crouches at Luke’s desk, tugging open the drawer. He tugs off his hoodie so easily it seems to be an absentminded decision. Luke drags his eyes away from the expanse of bare skin revealed to him, pulling off his own clothes too.  
Michael holds the little half-full plastic bottle up in triumph when he finds it. “Very professional. Been getting some on the job very much lately?” Michael asks.

Luke laughs. “I fingered myself in here once. I was on like my seventh hour of overtime and no-one gave a shit ‘cause I’m the boss, so they all left.” Luke shrugs, trying not to grin at Michael’s gaping mouth. “Gotta relieve frustration somehow.”

“Shit,” Michael gasps, wrigging out of his sweatpants and underwear with a newfound urgency. “Shit, shit shit. You can’t just _tell_ me you’ve fucking _fingered_ \- Oh, God,” He groans, opening the bottle and getting his fingers wet.

“What, like you announced to me so casually that you were going to suck my dick in my office?” Luke teases, eyes on Michael’s hands. He sets the bottle of slick on Luke’s desk and then stands up to sit on it, bracing his hand behind his back and spreading his legs. His feet settle on the table, giving Luke a clear view. Luke swallows, shuffling a bit in his chair. Michael curses quietly, seeming to still be thinking about what Luke said, and Luke isn’t a narcissistic person, but that feels good.  
He runs his glistening finger over his whole a few times, until Luke whines quietly.

“Who’s laughing now?” Michael smirks, pressing his fingertip against his hole and slowly letting it sink into himself. He moans quietly as he buries it within himself, bucking against the digit and working it out again. When he starts fucking himself on it, Luke wraps his hand around his cock, flushed and leaking. He tugs slowly, and Michael’s eyes meet his as he adds a second finger, moaning as he takes them both.

“Look at you,” Michael rasps, forearm flexing with each thrust, “you look so good, you have no idea,” His back arches, shuddering a little. Luke sees him stretching his fingers out, scissoring them to open himself up more for Luke.

“Mikey,” he pants.

“Mm?” Michael hums, adding a third finger. Luke’s head tilts back against the headrest, moaning helplessly. “’M gonna ride you, I want- _fuck_ ,” Michael rocks his hips against his fingers. “I’d be able to feel you so deep, be so good, so good.” He pants.

“Please,” Luke says, voice thick, thumb sliding over the slick head of his cock. “Please, Michael.”

Michael pulls his fingers out of himself slowly, walking over to sit in Luke’s lap. His legs hang over the sides of Luke’s chair, on either side of his thighs, feet not quite touching the ground. Michael lifts himself up a little, taking Luke’s dick and lining it up with his hole, before sinking down onto it, whimpering quietly as Luke tries his hardest not to buck up into his tight little body.

Luke’s head feels clear and full at the same time when he’s buried in Michael. Michael moves his hips in tiny little circles, trying to become accustomed to the dick in his ass. Luke groans, and leans in to press his lips to Michael’s. They don’t really kiss so much as gasp into each other’s mouths, but it’s enough, let’s each boy know that this is real, they’re doing this, Michael is _really sitting on Luke’s dick right now_.

Luke’s hips buck up, making Michael gasp. “’M sorry,” Luke says, trying his hardest to remain still. Michael shakes his head.

“No, don’t say that, don’t be,” he rambles, slowly lifting himself up to about half of Luke’s dick, before sinking back down. They both gasp, and Luke’s hands find Michael’s hips to help him. Michael finds a rhythm after a few thrusts, leaning back and then forward, his hips rotating, Luke’s cock fucking in and out of him until Michael’s lips are against Luke’s neck, shuddering his name against the marked-up skin.

Michael makes the prettiest faces as Luke’s hands tighten on his hips, slamming him down a little harder each time. The easy, slick slide of him into Michael’s body makes uncontrollable moans spill from his mouth. “You feel so good,” He finds himself whimpering, body weak against Michael’s hips. “You’re so good, Mikey, so so good.”

Michael sucks a mark into Luke’s neck, his back arching. Luke pulls him closer and Michael cries out at the new angle, fingers digging into Luke’s shoulders as Luke fucks into him, cock rubbing against his prostate again. “Luke,” he groans, body jolting up with Luke’s thrusts. “Luke, Luke, Luke.”

Luke's hands slide over Michael's body, his waist, his thighs, his back, wherever he can, touching him, holding him close. Michael's hair flops into his forehead with every thrust, every time he fucks himself down onto Luke's cock, making _uh, uh, uh,_ noises that make Luke feel even hotter all over. Luke’s hand slips between them to wrap around Michael’s cock, but Michael knocks it away, shaking his head.

“Just you, wanna come from j-just you,” He moans, holding onto Luke’s hand instead, not lifting himself up all the way anymore. The thrusts are shallow and erratic now, but so so satisfying. Luke’s eyes squeeze shut, his other hand pulling Michael in to kiss him, messy and hot, his tongue fucking into his mouth. Michael squeezes Luke’s hand as he comes, gasping into his mouth and messing up both their stomachs. His muscle squeeze even tighter around Luke, making him bite down on his lip as he comes, pulling Michael close, kissing him hard.

Michael keeps rolling his hips down onto Luke as they slowly come down, only stopping when Luke whimpers at the oversensitivity. He sits up, Luke pulling out of him, then stumbles and nearly falls when he tries to stand. He collapses against Luke’s chest, giggling hysterically.

“No way,” He laughs. “I can’t walk.”

“’Course you can’t,” Luke grins, wrapping his arms around you. “After how well I took care of you, how could you?”

Michael bites Luke’s shoulder. “ _I_ did all the work.” He smirks.

“Oh yeah?” Luke presses his lips against Michael’s hair. “Is that what riding my dick was to you? _Work_?”

“You should try bouncing like that for so long.” Michael teases.

“In six to seven minutes,” Luke says, “Maybe I will.” Michael laughs into his chest, body shaking with it.

“You’re ridiculous. I like you so much.” He says, in a whisper.

Luke hugs him tighter. “I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching this end note, i hope you liked it!! feel free to talk to me about it either in the comments or my tumblr, @gonnamuke


End file.
